Hoenn Arts
by SumWhat Sketchy
Summary: Singer May Maple lives the dream every girl wants, which all changes when her favorite cousin Dawn asks her to help her school prepare for 'Big Night' a contest with a recording contract as its 1st prize but love is in the air. Contest/Ikari/Poke/OldRival
1. Hello, Im May Maple!

_Hey Guys! Like ive said in my other stories, ill be writing 3 stories at the same time alternating between chapter posts. This one is the music based story ive been planning for months! And now it finally coming true! I really hope you like it, and if you do go check out the other 2: Legendary Paradise and Arceus Academy! All of them have the same couples except this one and Arceus Academy have oldrivalshipping too! Well ill shut up now while you read the first chapter of my new story!_

_~*~*~XxStarzxX~*~*~_

* * *

><p>The curtains slid open slowly as millions of silhouettes found their seats in the enormous stadium. The lights flickered to life revealing a stage covering a fourth of the whole stadium, and on it a single shadow stood center stage with a band prepared in the background.<p>

_I am in love,_

_With what we are,_

_Not what we should be._

The crowd roared as the lights flashed different colors in a soft way, revealing some more, but not much of the people on stage. The shadow, a girl with floor length hair, was average height and stood by a microphone that she sung gracefully into.

_And I am,_

_I am starstruck._

_With every part,_

_Of this whole story._

_So if it's just tonight,_

_The animal inside,_

_Let it live and die._

_Like it's the end of time,_

_Like everything inside,_

_Let it live and die._

The lights flashed alive as the girl exploded into activeness, walking up and down the stage, dancing with fellow back up dancers. Her floor length hair was revealed to be a cocoa brown that had blue tips at the end and thin blue highlights randomly spread through her hair and messy bangs.

_This is our last chance,_

_Give me your hands._

_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_The night is fading, heart is racing._

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

Her outfit was a unique style, consisting of a black spaghetti strapped tank top that frayed out at the edges around her thighs. She also wore a bright white shirt underneath it so the holes at the top of the shirt glowed white. Her bleach white skinny jeans led into pitch black DC's, while her gloves were black and white striped and led to the middle of where her hand met her elbow. Her black beanie covered the very top of her head showing shyness, but her bright blue sapphire eyes shone with the confidence of 1000 knights.

_Oh_

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight_

_Into the magic._

_And I don't, want the concrete._

_I am alive._

_Comes with the tragic._

_So if it's just tonight,_

_The animal inside,_

_Let it live and die._

She was very graceful as she clapped hands with some near fans, but also had a touch of rebellious in her step as she danced around.

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands._

_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_The night is fading, heart is racing._

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Da da da da da da_

_Oh_

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands._

_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_The night is fading, heart is racing._

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh._

She ended her song with her hands straight up, looking to the sky while the crowd shook with joy at the singers incredible talent.

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

"_**Ladies and Gentleman! May Maple!"**_

* * *

><p>May smiled as she laid down on her enormous canopy bed. After the concert was over she had returned to her estate to get a good nights rest before she tackled any other work.<p>

Her Estate was on a large private beach that lead into crystal blue waters stocked fully with tropical fish and ocean creatures. The house itself was huge, holding an indoor pool with slides, 15 rooms, a professional kitchen, an indoor stage with lights and a sound system, and training rooms for all her pokemon, including a pool with a mini waterfall, a fire room, a greenhouse, and a last room full of training equipment and treadmills.

Her room had her large blue canopy bed that was covered in pillows and pokedolls, beautiful oak wood floors, a huge walk in closet -one side being for her personal clothes with the other being for her stage clothes-, a large corner desk with a flat screen white computer, fully stocked stereo and hundreds of books, and two stairs leading up to a huge balcony looking over the beach and ocean.

May stood and adjusted her pale blue robe which she had thrown on after coming out of the shower.

She grabbed some pajamas and walked over to her bathroom which attached to her room next to her closet. She calmly slipped into her soft black pajama pants with a matching pale blue tank top which had an adorable sleeping skitty on the front. She brushed her hair and headed out toward her computer.

After logging onto her '_Poke-Chat!' _account she minimized it and began to check her email until a chime pulled her attention back to the chat.

_LovableLopunny3: May! How's my favorite cousin doing?_

_ContestQueen: Hi Dawn! Its so good to talk to you again! I'm good, what's up with you?_

_LovableLopunny3: Not much, but hey I have to ask you something and I really hope you think about it_

_ContestQueen: Go right ahead!_

_LovableLopunny3: Ok, so you know how 'The Big Night' is coming up? Well the teacher that was there to help us with any singing, dancing, or performance issues just left on maternity leave! And no other teacher here that knows what its like to be on stage, so they said it would be perfectly fine if you wanted to come and help, so I said I'd ask you what you thought, so what do you think?_

_ContestQueen: Of Course! Since I just got back from a tour finale I wont have any concerts for a while, and I would never pass up a chance to see my favorite cousin and my old school!_

Dawn goes to 'Hoenn Arts' a school for the performing arts, and every year they have a giant show called 'The Big Night' where sponsors and agents come to see the acts that students put on and if they like them the student has a chance of becoming famous, which is how May had gotten her big break when her and Dawn were in their Freshman year two years ago.

_LovableLopunny3: AHHH! I LOVE YOU MAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_ContestQueen: ^^' Alright, ill come out tomorrow! Cant wait to see you, but I gotta get some rest._

_LovableLopunny3: Thanks again May! G'night!_

May signed out of her chat and snuggled into her bed, excited to see her best friend and cousin again.

* * *

><p>May yawned as she stretched her arms up and hopped in the shower. 15 minutes later she got out, wrapped up in one of her blue towels and headed toward her closet, grabbing some clothes to wear to her first time back to Hoenn Arts in 2 years.<p>

Her outfit was cute and trendy at the same time, consisting of a baby blue tank top covered in a baggy black shirt that hung off her shoulders and read 'I Can't Stand You' in matching baby blue. She also had on her baby blue skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, black knee-high converse, and a black beanie on her loose floor-length highlighted cocoa hair.

May grabbed her skateboard and rode over to the training area of her estate.

In the main room that attached to all of the training rooms, she pulled all her pokeballs off the shelves and went into each of the rooms to return her pokemon which she then put into her blue backpack.

A Butler then walked into the room, "Miss Maple, your bus is here"

She smiled, "Thanks, Ill be heading off then"

May walked out to the front of her house and walked onto what used to be her tour bus, since she wanted to relax until she was swarmed at her arrival at Hoenn Arts.

* * *

><p>A high pitched squeal stopped all conversations as a blur of blue sprinted into one of the many classrooms at H.A. (Hoenn Arts)<p>

The blunette ran to the back of the room where she tackled two girls to the ground.

One of the girls, a red head with her hair in a side pony, growled, "Dawn! What the Hell?"

Dawn smiled as she jumped up and started squealing even louder.

The other girl, a brunette with mid-back length hair, giggled, "Get used to it Mist"

Dawn grabbed the brunettes hands, "Leaf! Guess what?"

Leaf smiled, "Whatever it is, lets wait till the guys get here so they know too"

Misty rubbed her now sore head, "Well here they come"

4 boys walk into the class and walked toward the back of the room to set their bags down.

The brunette boy smirked, "So what is it this time Dawn?"

A boy with emerald hair spoke up, "Seriously we could hear you all the way from outside"

Misty growled, "Shut it Gary, Drew. At least you weren't tackled to the ground."

The black haired boy laughed, "That sucks"

The purple haired boy smirked, "So Troublesome, What's with the expected excitement?"

Dawn smirked, "For you information, Ash, Paul, I got us a new Big Night teacher!"

Leaf smiled, "WHO?"

Dawn was interrupted by loud screams coming from outside.

Paul frowned, "What the hell is with the screaming all day?"

Dawn squealed, "SHES HERE!"

Dawn pushed her way out of the class as she sprinted to the crowd that was quickly forming. The two girls and four boys quickly ran after her.

* * *

><p>May giggled as she heard the screams from outside of her bus, and laughed even harder when she imagined her beloved cousin somewhere in the crowd.<p>

Her driver signaled to her, "Looks like we're here"

May nodded, grabbed her guitar, skateboard and backpack, slipped on her blue sunglasses and headed to the door.

"This is it…" She sighed and opened the door to hundreds of screams.

* * *

><p>Misty and Leaf both gasped as they saw who was exiting the bus, Gary and Drew were both high-fiving at the new cutie rock star, Ash didn't know what was going on and Paul just didn't care.<p>

Dawn on the other hand had sprinted straight up to her and had hugged her to death,

"May! I missed you so much!"

May set down her things and hugged her back, "Dawn! Its so good to see you!"

"Alright people! Get back to class!"

May and Dawn looked up and saw Principal Oak coming toward them.

By the time he reached the two of them, the only students around were Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash.

"Ah Miss Maple! Its very good to see you again! And thank you again for accepting this position, it means a lot to our students." Principal Oak smiled

May picked up her things, "Its my honor Principal. I'm really excited to be back at my old school."

Principal Oak nodded, "Well these students around you, as well as your cousin Dawn, all have your class now so they'll take you there and help you get set up."

May smiled, "Thanks!"

Dawn grabbed Mays guitar from her, "Let me introduce you to my friends! Guys this is May!"

Leaf's eyes twinkled, "We Know! You're the only person ever to have won Big Night as a freshman! Your like a legend here! Im Leaf, Leaf Green and im a huge fan!"

Misty nodded, "and im Misty Waterflower. So you skate?" She gestured toward her board which was under May's arm

May nodded, "Yup! There's a skate park right by my house and its fun when im all alone"

Misty draped her arm over her shoulder, "We'll be great friends then"

Gary ran up to Mays side, knocking Misty over in the process, and kissed her hand, "Why hello there. Im Gary Oak, grandson of the principal, and you are indeed a legend here"

Leaf and Misty both grabbed his ears and pulled him to the ground, "Quit it you perverted pig!"

May sweat-dropped, "umm…thanks?"

"Hi there! Im Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu, my absolute best bud!"

May smiled and pet Pikachu on the head, "Your as cute as my Raichu!"

Pikachu blushed, "Pika Pikachu!"

May giggled at the adorable sight until a rose was tossed into her hands.

"Im Drew, Drew Hayden, and the rose is my way of saying 'welcome'"

A hint of red came across her tan skin as she smiled and finally turned to the last boy.

"Im Paul Shinji. People annoy me."

May giggled, "So your Paul! Dawn talks about you al-"

Dawn quickly tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth, "She's just kidding! Right May?"

May laughed hard under Dawns hand as she saw Paul's face go a light shade of red.

Leaf giggled, "Well lets get you to class May!"

Misty picked up the guitar case and followed Leaf back to the class they had sat in before the crowds.

Dawn and May ran after them, followed by the boys and an irritated Pikachu.

* * *

><p><em>Wow im so happy my music story is finally coming together! The song was Animal by Ke$ha if you didn't know and a little notice, the songs in this story will come from a variety of artists like Big Time Rush, Avril Lavigne, Ke$ha, Victoria Justice, Katy Perry and maybe many more! Thanks for reading!<em>

_~*~*~XxStarzxX~*~*~_


	2. IMPORTANT

Heya Guys! Its EvidenceOfSouls_ (A.K.A. XxStarzxX)_ and I have an annoying/upsetting message.

My editor and co-writer of all my stories _(Hence why this is posted on all my stories)_ is being a butt and wont help or edit.

Why you ask?

Because she wants to write her own story on the side of doing all mine and she cant think of anything to write about!

She says she wants to do a story that will be a longer one and will be contest/ikari/poke/and old rival but as I said before, she has no plot.

Or any ideas.

So to speed up this process and get my stories updated A LOT quicker, I m asking ALL OF YOU! My loyal minions! To suggest ideas to her!

To suggest an idea please go to **LunarDaze s Channel, _(Ill Link to her on my page!)_ **and Message her with your suggestion! She wants to do something along the lines of an Alternate universe one _(superpowers, spies, magic, etc.)_ so please. IM BEGGING YOU! GO SEND HER YOUR IDEAS!

IF SHE DOESN T GET AN IDEA SOON I CANT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME!

PLEAAAASSEEE GO TO HER CHANNEL AND WRITE OUT YOUR IDEA IN A MESSAGE!

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU SHOULD BE CLICKING ON MY PROFILE AND THEN GOING TO HER PAGE!

OH OKAY, SO YOU DON T WANT UPDATES?

YEAH, I THOUGHT SO!

GO!


End file.
